ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefini
}}||colspan="2"}} style="vertical-align:middle; background: #f8c850; " | Arceus}}} (Pokémon)| }}}} } | style=" }||display:none;}} background: #f8c850;" | }|♂='♂'|♀='♀'|m='♂'|f='♀'|2='♂'/'♀'|?=?|=}} | style="background: #80d888" | Dex No. | style="text-align:center; background: #f8f8c8; " | }}}} | style="background: #80d0d0; " | } nature. | style="text-align:center; background: # } color}}; " | }|3}}|f8f8f8| }| } (type)}} | style="text-align:center; background: #f88078; " | }|3}}|f8f8f8| }| } (move)}} | rowspan="4" style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle; background: #f8d8f8; " | }|no='None'|yes= |???=???}} |- | colspan="2" style="background: #f8f8f8; " | Lv. }}}} | colspan="2" style="background: #70b870" | Type | style="background: #90e0e0" | } | style="text-align:center; background: # } color}}" | }|3}}|f8f8f8| }| } (type)}} | style="text-align:center; background: #f0a8a0" | }|3}}|f8f8f8| }| } (move)}} |- | rowspan="3" style="text-align:center; vertical-align:middle; background: #c8d0c0" | | rowspan="3" style="vertical-align:top;" | }|yes= |}} | colspan=" }|1=2|2=1}}" style="text-align:center; background: # } color}}" | Unknown}}} (type)| } | style="text-align:center; background: # } color}}; }|1|display: none;}}" | Unknown}}} (type)| } | style="background: #80d0d0" | } | style="text-align:center; background: # } color}}" | }|3}}|f8f8f8| }| } (type)}} | style="text-align:center; background: #f88078" | }|3}}|f8f8f8| }| } (move)}} |- | style="background: #80d888" | | style="text-align:center; background: #f8f8f8" | }|1= } }|2= } }}} | style="background: #90e0e0" | }|fateful=Apparently had a|apparently=Apparently met at|app=Apparently met at|met=Met at Lv. }.|arrived=Arrived at Lv. }.|egg=Egg }|rec=received|ob=obtained}}.|eggapp=Egg }|rec=received|ob=obtained}}.}} | style="text-align:center; background: # } color}}; " | }|3}}|f8f8f8| }| } (type)}} | style="text-align:center; background: #f0a8a0; " | }|3}}|f8f8f8| }| } (move)}} |- | style="background: #70b870; " | ID No. | style="text-align:center; background: #f8f8c8; " | } } | style="background: #80d0d0" | }|fateful=fateful encounter at|apparently=Lv. }.|app=Lv. }.|met=-|arrived=-|egg= }|eggapp= }}} | colspan="3" rowspan="3" style="background: #d8c800; " | }|specific=This Pokémon was available }|yes=on the|no=in}} } }|1=on|2=from|3=in}} }.|no=There is no limit to this Pokémon's availability. It may be obtained on any date, beginning from when it was released. It was available in }.}} |- | colspan="2" style="background: #f8c850; " | Item | colspan="2" style="background: #6870d8; " | Ability | style="background: #90e0e0" | }|fateful=Lv. }.|apparently= |app=-|met=-|arrived=-|egg= }|eggapp= }}} |- | colspan="2" style="background: #f8f8f8; " | }|1= }|2}}|101820| }}}|2= }|2}}|101820| }}} or }|2}}|101820| }}}}} | colspan="2" style="background: #f8f8c8; " | }|1= }|3}}|101820| }| } (Ability)}}|2= }|3}}|101820| }| } (Ability)}} or }|3}}|101820| }| } (Ability)}}}} | style="background: #80d0d0; " | }|fateful=-|apparently=-|app=-|met=-|arrived=-|egg=Egg hatched.|eggapp=Egg apparently hatched.}} |- | colspan="8" style="background: #d078f8; " | The date this Pokémon was received is determined by the date }|pal=on the DS when it was obtained from Pal Park|gts=on the DS when it was obtained from the Global Trade Station|mart= } } } }|the Wonder Card is received|on the DS when it was obtained from the Poké Mart}}|hatch=on the DS when it was hatched by its original Trainer. This may differ for every Pokémon|wii=on the Wii when it was traded}}. |- style=" }||display: none;}}" | colspan="8" style="background: #d078f8; " | }|yes=Korean characters do not appear on non-Korean games.|no=}} |- style=" }||display: none;}}" | colspan="8" style="background: #d078f8; " | }|yes=The Beauty condition and sheen of this Pokémon are at maximum.|no=}} |- style=" }||display: none;}}" | colspan="8" style="background: #d078f8; " | This Pokémon is } in origin. |- style=" }||display: none;}}" | colspan="8" style="background: #d078f8; " | }|yes=This Pokémon must forget the move fly}}}|fly=Fly|surf=Surf|cut=Cut|strength=Strength|flash=Flash|waterfall=Waterfall|dive=Dive}} (move)| }|fly=Fly|surf=Surf|cut=Cut|strength=Strength|flash=Flash|waterfall=Waterfall|dive=Dive}} in order to be able to be sent to Pal Park or Poké Transfer.|no=}} |- style=" }||display: none;}}" | colspan="8" style="background: #d078f8; " | }|yes=The OT and ID No. of this Pokémon is the same as its hatcher's.|no=}} |- style=" }||display: none;}}" | colspan="8" style="background: #d078f8; " | }|yes=This Pokémon was distributed as an Egg. The other date depends on when this Pokémon was hatched.|no=}} |- style=" }||display: none;}}" | colspan="8" style="background: #d078f8; " | }|yes=This Pokémon's Poké Ball depends on the one used in catching it.|no=}} |- style=" }|maybe|egg=|display: none;}}" | colspan="8" style="background: #d078f8; " | }|maybe=This Pokémon can be Shiny.|egg=This Pokémon can be Shiny if hatched in a different game to the game it was received in.|no=}} |- | colspan="8" | |- | colspan="8" | |- style=" }||display: none;}}" | colspan="8" | |} Category:Event templates